my_little_fandom_polskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prawda o Rebelii
Prawda o Rebelii - mem stworzony przez grupę Bronies Rebelia, opierający się na tekście napisanym przez niemogącego zasnąć Dorka 11 maja 2014r. o drugiej w nocy i opublikowanym 35 minut później w grupie Bronies WrocławPost Dorka w grupie Bronies Wrocław (treść dostępna jedynie dla członków grupy). Mimo że oryginalny utwór należy do epiki, Rebelianci często przerabiają go, tworząc synkretyzm rodzajowy. Treść postu Jest druga w nocy, a ja nie mogę spać z pewnych powodów. Deszcz wali w okno dachowe, a we mnie walą wyrzuty sumienia. Nie umiem przedłużać wstępu, więc przejdę do sedna. Opowiem wam prawdę o Rebelii. Na początku zaznaczę, że opisywana sytuacja miała miejsce jakiś czas temu. Nie mam pojęcia jak jest tutaj teraz, może wiele się zmieniło, ale od prawie roku nie byłem na meecie tej grupy więc nie wiem. W każdym razie kiedy jeszcze chodziłem, rzecz miała się tak. Kiedy był meet, starsi w fandomowym stażu i dobrze znający się starzy przyjaciele siadali w kółku i zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, zazwyczaj związanymi bezpośrednio z nimi i ich znajomymi. Natomiast pozostali, zbyt nieśmiali aby przerywać pogawędki dobrym znajomym siadali na uboczu. Oni, tak zwane randomy, przychodzili porozmawiać o kucykach. Sam zaliczałem się do tej grupy, więc często meet spędzałem właśnie z nimi, czasem znajdowaliśmy inne wspólne tematy. Ale oni rzadko kiedy wracali, myślę że właśnie dlatego, że czuli się lekko odrzuceni, niepotrzebni. Bo kto nowy na siłę wpycha się w paczkę w której wszyscy dobrze się znają od lat? Sam czułem się niepotrzebny, a na meety chodziłem aby wyłapywać nieśmiałych "randomów" do pogawędki o ulubionym serialu. Wtedy pierwszy raz zrodziła mi się myśl o stworzeniu własnego fandomu, podjąłem nawet próbę, ale zakończyła się ona fiaskiem. Nie chodzi nawet o złośliwość czy celowe działanie starszych bronies. Chodziło o stworzenie młodego fandomu, w którym członkowie mogliby z czasem nawiązać taką więź jak ci z "elity". Nie mam nic do poszczególnych osób z tego fandomu. Może poza jednym osobnikiem. Po prostu ten fandom w formie jakim go widziałem był... Zamknięty i nieprzyjazny nowym, co nie było niczyim celowym działaniem tylko faktem więzi jaka już ich łączyła. Chciałem kiedyś zaznać tego samego. Srugim powodem jest fakt, że obecnie prawdziwi bronies to wymarły gatunek. Prawie nikt nie rozumie mojego fanatyzmu i oddania wobec kucy. To prawda, uważam się za jednego z nich. Jestem dziwny? Być może. Ale kucyki odmieniły moje życie, nadałyvmu radość i kolory. Nie jestem w stanie po prostu przestać je uwielbiać. A tymczasem meety na które chadzałem rozczarowywały mnie coraz bardziej, w miarę stając się mniej i mniej kucykowe, aż w końcu niemal całkowicie zatraciły swą pierwotną naturę. Nie podobało mi się to. Nie byłem w stanie zmienić mentalności fandomu. Ani swojej. Po czasie poznałem kilku nowych bronies, którzy nie byli związani z tą grupą. Postanowiliśmy zrobić meet na wigilię, a gdy ten wypalił, założyliśmy swój fandom w tajemnicy. Nazwaliśmy go Rebelią, gdyż chodziło właśnie o to, o "walkę" z niekucykowością i niegościnnością wśród bronies. Chodziło o sympatyczną atmosferę, słowo "elita" stało się potocznym określeniem antyfandomu, zachowania, które opisałem wcześniej. Ale nigdy nie oznaczało konkretnych osób. Czasami myślałem źle, za co przepraszam, ale udało nam się stworzyć niewielki lecz sprawnie działający kucykowy fandom. Jestem z tego dumny. I jeszcze raz przepraszam jeśli kogoś uraziłem. Chodziło mi tylko o magię przyjaźni, chciałem jej zaznać, i jej dać. Friendship is Magic. "Prawda o Rebelii" rapowana przez SilverShielda W drodze na VI Wrocławski Ponymeet SilverShield zaśpiewał cały post Dorka. Nagranie jest dostępne poniżej. none|480x480px Wybrane parafrazy Silver Shield, 20 listopada 2014r.Post w grupie Bronies Rebelia :Tak Rararara :Tak Rararara :Tak Rararara :Tak Tak tak tak :Jest druga w nocy jednak coś mi spać nie daję, :Sam nie wiem co bo już dziś clopałem. :Okna na szybę okienną nie lecą, :Jednak w mojej głowie jakieś myśli świecą :Te myśli są smutne i smutna mam minę, :Bo nie jestem w rebelii adminem :Patrzę znów na clopa inna jest pozycja, :przede mną staje moja własna opozycja. :Chciałem być dobry lecz to innym nie pasuje, :Nie gdy klaczom doprawiaja ch**e :Wiem na pewno że nie lubi mnie czajnik, :Jak ją spotkam na meecie to ja kopne w jajnik. :Rozwala mi fandom, burzy wszystkie mosty, :Wyrzuca mnie z grupy i usuwa posty. :Jej o magię przyjaźni nie chodziło, :Ważna była gimbaza i by się cydr piło. :Refren: niosę wam wszystkim przyjaźni worek, oto jestem ja rebeliant dorek, :Chciałem sławnym być niczym fox :Więc apeluje: gibe admin plox :Nie będę się odzywać więcej do tych cw***w, :Odchodzę z fandomu mam dosyć tego burdelu :Tym dobrym dla mnie mówię do widzenia, :Czas odzyskać złe myśli, świat się zmienia. :Inne fandomy niech sobie pieprzą, :Rebelia i tak będzie nacja najlepszą :Skończmy te wojnę, bo my nie rasiaki, :Bólem dupy ozdobione cebulaki. :Będę sobie na mojej wiosce, :Mieć będę wyj****e jak Jakub Proskień :sobie clopac będę przy Twilight szparce :Wkur****jac przy tym randoma w marynarce. :Niech powróci ta nacja stara, :Kutasik, ja i Rararara... :Tak Rararara :Tak Rararara :Tak Rararara... Dorek, 18 lipca 2014r.Post w grupie Bronies Rebelia :Jest druga w nocy, a pewne powody mi spać nie dają; :Deszcz w okno nie wali, krople na szybę nie upadają; :Smutek przeszywa me serce i dobrze wiem czemu; :Czajniku, proszę, oddaj Rebelię adminowi właściwemu; :Dorek jest smutny, bo anonimowych wrogów posiada; :Chciał być dobrym kucem, lecz niektórym to nie odpowiada; :Obgadują go wspólnie za jego plecami; :Tłumaczą to wszystko spamem z futami; :Lecz Dorek wie, że tu chodzi o coś większego; :Czajnik posty usuwa, by prawda nie ujrzała światła dziennego; :Fandom, niczym za dawnych lat podzielony; :Nienawiścią płoną dwie zwaśnione strony; :Lecz nie o to chodzi, wszyscy się zatracili; :W magię przyjaźni szczerze zwątpili; :Naukę księżniczek hen odrzucili; :Equestrię, ojczyznę swoją zdradzili; :Przeto ja, Dorek, dzisiaj wam powiadam; :Stop! Koniec walki, dziś broń swą składam. :I wam, Drogie Kuce, rzeczę to samo. :Niechaj Rebelia znów będzie przyjaźni bramą; :Ostoją braterstwa, więc rozbrójcie swe domy; :Niech znów do kopyt nam upadają inne fandomy; :Niech wśród kucyków, magii i miłości; :Radość i pokój wśród nas wszystkich zagości; :Koniec wojen i sprzeczek, my nie Bronies Polska; :Wszak jesteśmy rodziną, nie ostatnią wioską! Przypisy Kategoria:Rebelia Kategoria:Twórczość Kategoria:Gry i zabawy fandomu Kategoria:Wrocław